Wireless communication devices are often used within large facilities, such as airports, office complexes, stadiums, and the like, which can have a WLAN that includes a plurality of WLAN stations. A user of such a wireless communication device can wish to know his or her location within a facility, such as for purposes of indoor navigation. Techniques have been developed for a wireless communication device, operating as a WLAN station, to determine its location based on signaling that can occur with another WLAN station.
While these techniques have been developed to enable a wireless communication device to determine its location, location accuracy is fundamentally limited by the ability of a WLAN station to determine its distance from another WLAN station. In indoor conditions, the accuracy of a distance calculation can be severely affected by reflected signal paths resulting from a line of sight signal reflecting off of objects. As such, WLAN stations can often derive inaccurate location estimates based on inaccurate distance estimates and can expend overhead in terms of computation time and battery power calculating several distance estimates due to inaccuracies. User experience often suffers due to inaccurate location estimates and reduced battery life from performing several calculations.